Dreams Of Daddy
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: Kitty starts having dreams of her deceased father, and she's worried it'll get in the way of her duty as a Danger Ranger so she takes time off to think about why she has them.
1. Seeking Help

**Chapter 1: Seeking Help**

One day, the Danger Rangers were just touching down in San Francisco's Golden Gate Park, where the local fire department, which was headed by Sully's father, Shaun, were hosting their annual picnic.

"Well, here we are, Rangers." said Sully. "San Francisco."

They disembarked from the Hovercraft, and soon found Sully's parents, Shaun and Pamela, who were setting up the main table.

"Mom! Dad!" Sully called.

"Hey, Sullster!" Shaun called.

"Hello!" Pamela said cheerfully as she hugged her son.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Houser." said Burble.

"And you must be Burble, Kitty, Fallbot, Burt, Squeeky, Chrissie, and Gabriela." said Shaun. "Sully's told us so much about you."

"And it's a pleasure to meet all of you." said Pamela.

"You too." said Burt.

Everyone else shook hands with Sully's parents. Soon, the whole San Francisco Fire Department, along with their families, arrived, and, after Mrs. Houser said a prayer asking for blessings over the food and for the safety of everyone attending, the picnic officially began. In terms of food and drinks, there were hamburgers, hot dogs, salads, various brands of chips, and various types of cookies and other pastries for dessert and a wide variety of soft drinks and other non-alcoholic beverages. They had also rented an ice cream truck. In addition, they had set up some fun activites for everyone such as a photo booth, a dunk tank, beanbags, and other games. The Rangers sat at the same table as Chief and Mrs. Houser as well as some of the other firefighters, all of whom were engaged in conversation.

"Hey, Sully, remember what one time you and some of your schoolmates pretended to be firefighters after me and the boys visited your school?" asked Shaun.

"Yup, I do." said Sully.

"How did you do that?" asked Burt.

"With help from Dad, we took some wooden palettes and painted flames on them." said Sully. "But before that, Dad coated them with lacquer to make them waterproof."

"Nice." said Kitty.

Kitty then looked around and saw kids all having fun with their fathers, whether it was playing catch with a frisbee, trying to dunk someone at the dunk tank, or just hanging out together. This made her sigh, which quickly concerned Chrissie.

"Kitty?" she asked.

"Yeah, Chrissie?" Kitty responded.

"Are you okay?" Chrissie asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." said Kitty. "I'd just like some time by myself if that's okay."

Kitty then got up from her chair and left.

"Um, is it just me, or did Kitty seem a little off?" Chrissie asked.

"It seemed that way to me, too." said Burble.

"I hope everything's alright with her." said Pamela. "The poor dear."

Meanwhile, Kitty had gotten back into the hovercraft and sat down in her seat. She looked out over the kids playing with their dads. Just seeing this made her think of her deceased father, Oliver, who, as you probably know already, was killed in a car accident when she was eight, and she sighed.

"I really wish you were here, Dad." she said. "We could be having so much fun together."

Tears then began pooling in Kitty's eyes, and before she knew it, she was crying. Unknown to her, Sully had followed her to check on her, and was utterly shocked when he saw the sight of his teammate crying.

"Aw, Kitty..." Sully said.

He then went over to Kitty and hugged her.

"There, there." he said. "It's okay, Kitty, I'm here."

Kitty eventually managed to calm down enough to talk.

"So, Kitty, what's the matter?" Sully asked.

Kitty sighed.

"I just miss my dad, that's all." said Kitty. "If that driver would've been paying attention to the road, he would still be alive today."

Sully nodded.

"I understand." he said. "But you know he's still alive inside you, right?"

"Yeah, I know." said Kitty. "That's what my Nana said at his funeral."

"Yeah." said Sully. "Now that you're calm, why don't you rejoin us outside?"

"Sure." said Kitty.

And that's what they did. Later, as things were starting to die down, the Rangers headed back to HQ, and later that night, Kitty was sleepign when all of a sudden, she began to dream.

_**Dream Sequence**_

Kitty saw herself as a kid in her bathing suit and sitting on a dock at a lake while Oliver was swimming.

"What the?" Kitty asked. "Why am I a kid here? And why am I in my bathing suit?"

She then saw Oliver.

"Is that...?" she asked. "No, it can't be!"

But it was.

"Dad!" Kitty called.

Oliver didn't answer.

"Dad!" Kitty called again.

Again, Oliver didn't respond, and suddenly, Kitty saw a motorboat fast approaching. Upon closer observation, Kitty saw that the operator had earphones on his head and was busy jamming out to the music that was playing.

"**Hey!**" Kitty yelled. "**Watch where you're going!**"

The driver didn't hear her. Kitty looked frantic as the boat got closer and closer.

"**DAD, WATCH OUT!**" Kitty screamed.

_**End Dream Sequence**_

Kitty woke up suddenly to find herself sitting upright in her bed in her room at Danger Ranger HQ, panting heavily. Cold beads of sweat were running down her back, and tears down her face.

"Oh, it was just a dream." she said as she wiped her face.

Suddenly, she felt something wet.

"Oh no." she said. "Please let it not be what I think it is."

She then got out of bed and turned on the light. The minute she did, she found a giant wet spot on the bed. Then she looked down at her pajama bottoms and discovered a wet spot on them as well. It was obvious what that meant.

"Aw, great." she said.

"Kitty?" a voice asked.

It was Burble. He had heard the noise while heading back to his room after a late-night bathroom break and wanted to see what was going on.

"Hey, Burble." Kitty said with a sigh.

Burble then noticed the wet spots on Kitty's bed and pajama bottoms.

"Oh my gosh." Burble said. "Kitty, did you...?"

"Yes, I did." Kitty said.

"Do you need help changing the sheets?" he asked.

"No thanks." said Kitty. "I can do it."

"Alright." said Burble.

With that, after taking a quick shower to clean herself up, Kitty removed her sweat-and-urine-soaked sheets, put them in her laundry hamper for her to wash in the morning, put fresh ones on, put on clean pajamas, and went back to sleep. The next day, the Rangers were discussing what happened the previous night over breakfast.

"So, Kitty, what happened last night?" said Sully.

"Well, I kinda peed my bed last night." said Kitty.

"That explains why you were in such a hurry to get to the laundry room." said Squeeky.

"Did you have too much to drink or something?" asked Gabriela.

"Well, I had a dream about my dad." Kitty said. "In it, he was swimming and was about to get run over by a boat. The driver of the boat was too distracted by the music he was listening to to pay attention."

"I see." said Sully. "Well, at least it was just a dream."

"Yeah." said Kitty. "And hopefully, I'll have no more like it."

But that night, another dream happened. This time, it was about her riding with her dad in his car when they suddenly veered out of the way of an out-of-control septic truck, and they ended up crashing into a tree, and again, Kitty woke up to a back soaked with a cold sweat and a wet bed.

"Not again!" Kitty said to herself.

The next day, she was telling the other Rangers.

"I just don't know what's going on." Kitty said. "I keep having these dreams about my dad that always end with me breaking out into a cold sweat and wetting myself."

"I myself find this odd." said Burt.

"Maybe you should see a therapist." said Sully.

"Yeah, you're right." said Kitty.

"I'll see if I can find any therapists in the area." said Gabriela.

And that's what she did. It didn't take too long for her to find one.

"Bingo." she said. "Horwitz, Feinberg, & Associates."

"Great." said Sully. "Let's give them a call."

While Gabriela gave Sully the number, he dialed it. Afterwards, he called the office and explained. An appointment was made for Kitty to come in the following day. That day soon came, and Kitty went into the office and sat down in the waiting area. Soon, a young male Old English Sheepdog who looked to be in his early-to-mid forties and wearing a plaid tweed suit, a red button-down shirt, and brown Oxford shoes, stepped out of an office and called her name. Kitty joined him as he took her into his office and instructed her to sit down on the couch.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Feinberg." he said. "Now, tell me, what is going on?"

Kitty explained.

"And since I'm part of a team of heroes that helps kids learn about safety, I'm worried this might get in the way of me doing my job." she added.

"I see." said Dr. Feinberg. "Well, I have a pretty logical situation to that."

"And what's that?" Kitty asked.

"I suggest taking time off." said Dr. Feinberg. "You know, take a vacation or something."

"You know, that actually sounds like a pretty good idea." said Kitty. "I'll talk with my teammates."

"Alright." said Dr. Feinberg.

Later, Kitty arrived back at Danger Ranger HQ and told the others about Dr. Feinberg's advice.

"I think a vacation sounds great." said Sully.

"Yeah." said Gabriela. "That's what I'd do. In fact, I know a place you can go."

"Where?" asked Kitty.

"The White Sands Beach Resort On Anna Maria Island." said Gabriela. "It's in Florida. I've been there many times as a child. I think you'll like it."

"Yeah." Kitty said. "I think I will."

"I'll find and book a flight." said Burble.

"And I'll go on our Facebook page and break the news." said Sully.

And that's exactly what they did. Soon, lots of people commented on Sully's post with messages of support and understanding towards Kitty. While they were doing that, Kitty packed her bag. Among the items she packed were spare pairs of pajamas, her bathing suit, and her ultraviolet sunglasses. She had also packed a photo of Oliver she kept for sentimental reasons. She had taken it out of the frame and was keeping it closed in a book for safe keeping.

"I'm so excited for this little trip I'll be taking." Kitty said as she packed. "I'll be in a place where I can relax and let all these worries slip away."

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Kitty In The Sunshine State

**Chapter 2: Kitty In The Sunshine State**

In no time, everything was in order. Kitty's flight was scheduled for the day after the following day, and, because of her fame as a member of the Danger Rangers, was given a free seat in First Class. On the following day, Junior Danger Ranger Lucky Curl and his family hosted a small "Going Away" party for Kitty, and the day after, the day of Kitty's flight arrived, and with it the time for the Rangers to leave for the airport to drop Kitty off.

"Kitty, are you ready?" Sully asked. "It's time to take you to the airport."

"Just about." Kitty said.

Then, Kitty came out of her room, carrying her bag. She was wearing a white tank top, jean shorts, and pink Crocs on her feet.

"Wow, nice." said Chrissie. "You are beach-ready, girl!"

"That I am." said Kitty.

"Well, come on, Kitty." said Squeeky. "You have a plane to catch!"

With that being said, the Rangers took off in the Hovercraft and soon landed on the apron of Sioux Falls Regional Airport, where Kitty said her goodbyes to the team and went inside the terminal to wait for her flight to be called. Sure enough, it was, and she boarded the plane and took her seat. At 8:30, after the flight attendants gave the safety demonstration, the plane took off while the other Rangers watched from the Hovercraft.

"Bon voyage, Kitty." said Sully.

Back on the airplane, Kitty settled in after the plane reached its cruising altitude. She took her I-Pod out of her bag and put in her earbuds. Soon, "Sloop John B" by The Beach Boys was gently flowing through her ear canals like a slow-moving river. She then took out her photo of Oliver.

"I'm playing your favorite band, Dad." she said quietly.

Just then, the voice of the pilot came over the airplane's intercom, and Kitty paused the music and took out one of her earbuds so she can listen.

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking." said the pilot. "Breakfast is now being served. Bon appétit."

As he said that, flight attendants started wheeling trolleys loaded with food and drinks down the aisle. One of them came up to Kitty.

"Welcome aboard Delta Airlines." said the attendant. "What can I get you?"

Kitty looked at her menu, and soon made her decision.

"I'll have a ham, cheese, and egg sandwich, an apple, a cup of strawberry yogurt, and a cup of orange juice, please." she said.

"Certainly." said the attendant as he gave those things to her.

"Thank you." said Kitty.

The attendant nodded and resumed his duties. While she ate, Kitty put her earbud back in and continued listening to her music. Later that day, at 1:30 in the afternoon, the plane touched down at Orlando International Airport, and Kitty, along with all the other passengers, disembarked. After getting off the plane, Kitty walked into one of the shops and bought a bottle of SPF 30 sunscreen. Afterwards, she hailed a taxi to the hotel. Once there, she checked into Room 7 and got her stuff settled in. Once everything was in order, and after outting on her sunscreen, she grabbed her swimsuit, towel, sun hat, and sunglasses, and went down to the beach. She found a spot and sat down in one of the beach chairs. Then, she slipped off her Crocs and dug her bare feet into the sand.

"Ahhh, this feels nice." she said in a relaxed tone.

She then noticed some kids splashing around in the water.

"That water looks refreshing." Kitty thought. "Might as well join in."

With that, she went into one of the changing rooms, changed into her swimsuit, and waded into the waves, then started swimming. After what seemed like 30 minutes, she decided to stop, and after drying off and getting back into her previous outfit, continued to relax in her chair while feeling the sand between her toes, wiggling them on occasion. All of a sudden, a volleyball landed in her lap.

"Whoa!" Kitty cried. "Where did you come from?"

"Oops! Sorry!" a voice said.

Kitty traced the source of the voice to two young frog kids, one taller than the other. The taller frog was wearing a blue t-shirt and green drawstring shorts. The shorter one was wearing a red t-shirt and blue shorts. She then took the volleyball to them, and they were surprised when they saw who she was.

"Hey, you're Ranger Kitty from the Danger Rangers!" said the taller kid.

"Yes, that's right." Kitty said. "What're your names?"

"I'm Daryl." said the taller frog. "And this is my kid brother, John."

"Hi." said John. "We're sorry about the ball. We didn't mean to hit you with it."

Kitty giggled.

"That's alright." said Kitty. "Just be careful next time, okay?"

"We will!" said John.

"Daryl, John, lunch!" an older male voice called.

"Coming, Dad!" Daryl called.

"We have to go now." said John. "Bye, Kitty!"

"See you two later." Kitty said as the two boys ran to their father.

Kitty then sighed and went back to her chair. She then took the photo of her dad out and looked at it.

"Oh, Dad." Kitty said. "I really wish you were still alive, yet I know you're watching over me from up above in Heaven."

A small tear came from Kitty's eye, and she quickly wiped it away. Eventually, Kitty decided to cut her time down by the water short when she saw the sun starting to go down, so she gathered her things, and went back inside. She then contacted the other Rangers on her SAVO unit, who were all elated to see her.

"Hey, Kitty!" said Sully.

"Did you make it okay?" asked Burble.

"I sure did." said Kitty. "And I just got back from a swim."

"Cool." said Gabriela. "Sounds too me like you're gonna have a grand time."

"You got that right." said Kitty. "How are you guys getting along?"

"Doing good." said Chrissie.

"That's good." said Kitty.

"Well, we'll check in on you later, Kitty." said Burble.

"Alright." said Kitty. "See ya later."

With that, the Rangers hung up. Just as Kitty deactivated her SAVO watch, her stomach grumbled.

"Perfect timing." said Kitty. "Let's see if there are any good restaurants in the area."

With that, Kitty got on her laptop, which she had also brought, and looked for restaurants in the area. She eventually found a place called The Ugly Grouper.

"That place sounds good." said Kitty.

Kitty logged off her computer, left her room, and, after getting the directions on her phone, walked to the restaurant. She soon arrived and was seated. Once she was seated, she began looking over her menu. Eventually, a waiter came to take her drink order, and she ordered a lemonade. It soon arrived, and she then placed her meal order, which was the chicken tenders with a side of fries and Ranch sauce. While she waited for her food to come, she played Trivia Crack on her phone. Eventually, her order arrived, and after she ate, she paid the check and left. When she got back to her hotel room, she relaxed on her bed and watched _Friends _on the Netflix app on her laptop. Afterwards, she turned in.

"This was totally worth it." said Kitty. "I get to kick back and relax. What could possibly go wrong?"

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Comeback Kitty

**Chapter 3: Comeback Kitty**

* * *

A.N. This chapter was meant to be uploaded yesterday, but I was going through a bit of a writer's block, but it's okay now. Enjoy the thrilling finale! Oh! And credit to BigMoose01 for the dream in this chapter, this chapter's title, and for Sully's accident.

* * *

But that night, Kitty had another dream.

_**Dream Sequence**_

In this dream, Kitty was rock climbing on Wrinkled Rock in Black Hills National Forest. At first, things were going smoothly for her, but then, she looked up and saw that her rope was starting to break.

"Oh, crud." Kitty said. "That's not good."

Then, it happened. The rope snapped, sending Kitty plummeting down to the ground like a stone, screaming in terror.

"**DEAR GOD, HELP ME!**" she screamed. "**I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!**"

But then, she felt herself stop falling mid-air, then, she slowly began to feel herself going up, inch by inch.

"What's going on?" she thought to herself.

"I've got you, baby girl." a male voice said.

Kitty's eyes and mouth widened.

"Is that...?" Kitty asked herself. "It can't be him!"

But when Kitty reached the top, she came face to face with an older male cat that looked very similar to her, only instead of pink, he was blue, as were his eyes, the same shade as Kitty's. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with the United States Air Force Wings logo on it and navy blue jeans. It was her father, Oliver. Tears came into Kitty's eyes when they met.

"D-Dad?!" Kitty asked in a choked-up voice.

Oliver smiled and nodded.

"Yes, sweetie." he said. "It's me."

Kitty just burst into tears and threw herself around Oliver, who hugged her and rubbed her back, letting her cry onto his shoulder in the process.

"Shhh, it's okay, my little girl, it's okay." he said. "Daddy's got you."

"But...how did you..?" Kitty asked as she wiped some tears away.

"I just heard you calling." said Oliver.

"Oh." said Kitty. "Well, now that I finally get to see you, I've got something to ask."

"Shoot." said Oliver.

"I've been having dreams about you, lately." Kitty said. "And I was wondering if you knew what they mean."

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that." said Oliver. "You'll just have to find out yourself."

"Oh, uh, okay." said Kitty.

"Well, I have to go now, honey." said Oliver. "I'll keep looking out for you."

He then started to fade away while Kitty watched in tears.

"Bye, Daddy." Kitty said with a sniffle.

_**End Dream Sequence**_

The next morning, Kitty woke up to see sunlight plowing through the window. She sat up and stretched.

"Well, another day." she said.

But before she got out of bed, Kitty checked the sheets, and much to her relief, they were dry as a desert.

"Oh, thank the Lord." said Kitty.

After showering and getting dressed, Kitty hailed a taxi to Keke's Breakfase Cafe in Tampa. There, she had a breakfast wrap with tomatoes, green peppers, and mushrooms with a side of home fries and a glass of tomato juice to drink. After her breakfast, she went back to her room to relax and let her meal digest. Afterwards, she went for a swim in the hotel pool. After drying off from her swim, she went back to The Ugly Grouper for lunch. However, just as she was nearing it, her SAVO unit beeped.

"Must be the others checking in." said Kitty.

But when Kitty answered, she saw Chrissie, who looked to be in a panic.

"Chrissie, what's wrong?" Kitty asked.

"It's Sully." Chrissie answered. "He's been taken to the hospital!"

Kitty was shocked.

"What?!" she asked. "Why?"

"I'll tell you later." said Chrissie. "But you need to come as soon as you can. Burble's already on his way in the Hovercraft. The rest of us are already here at the hospital."

"Alright." said Kitty. "See ya later."

Kitty hung up, and soon made it to the restaurant, where she had an order of fish and chips with a Ginger Ale. After she had her lunch, she went back to her room at the hotel, packed her things, checked out of the room, and took the bus to Orlando International Airport, where Burble was indeed waiting with the Hovercraft.

"Hey, Kitty." the polar bear said as Kitty took her seat. "Sorry we had to interrupt your vacation."

"That's alright, Burble." Kitty said as she buckled up. "If it involves one of my teammates, I understand."

The Hovercraft soon took off, and landed on the grounds of Sanford USD Medical Center, where Burble and Kitty went inside, and soon met up with the others, all of whom were looking quite worried about their leader.

"How is he?" Kitty asked.

"We don't know yet, Kitty." said Burt. "He's in Radiology right now."

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, a doctor came to them.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Robbins." said the doctor.

"Hi, Dr. Robbins." said Kitty.

"So, what's the word, Doc?" Squeeky asked.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news." said Dr. Robbins. "The good news is that your friend survived with only a broken leg and a minor concussion."

All the Rangers breathed a sigh of relief.

"But what about the bad news?" asked Burt.

"Well, it's not exactly bad news, but it is news that might make things difficult." said Dr. Robbins. "He's going to be needing to stay here for quite some time."

"That's really not a problem with us." said Burble.

"Yeah, we're just happy that he survived." said Kitty.

Just then, a nurse came up to them, pushing Sully, who had a bandage wrapped around his head and his left leg in a cast, in a wheelchair.

"Hey, guys." Sully said. "Hi, Kitty. How was your vacation?"

"It was short, but sweet." said Kitty. "Although, there's one thing I don't understand. What the hay happened?"

"Well, I was mountain biking in Black Hills National Forest when this OHV* came outta nowhere and hit me." said Sully. "And I hit my head hard on the ground."

"Whoa." said Kitty. "Did you say Black Hills?"

"Yeah." said Sully. "Why?"

"Oh, uh, no reason." said Kitty.

"Uh, right." said Sully, sounding much confused.

"If she didn't ask that question for no reason, then I'm John Denver." Squeeky whispered to Burt.

Soon, Sully was helped to his room and the other Rangers prepared to leave. However, just as she and her friends were leaving, Kitty looked back and saw what she thought was Oliver, who had sprouted huge white feathery wings from his back and had a halo over his head.

"Dad?" Kitty whispered quietly.

But Oliver just smiled, waved to Kitty, and faded away while she watched with astonishment.

"Hey, Kitty, come on!" said Squeeky.

"Coming!" Kitty said.

Kitty then caught up with her friends as they boarded the Hovercraft and took off. As they flew, Gabriela couldn't help but notice that Kitty was deep in thought.

"Kitty?" she asked. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah." said Kitty. "I'm just...thinking."

"About what?" said Gabriela.

"I'll tell you later." said Kitty.

Later, at HQ, Kitty was talking with her teammates.

"I think all those dreams I've been having about my dad were messages from the Lord telling me about Sully's accident." said Kitty. "The most recent one took place at Black Hills National Forest."

"Whoa." said Chrissie. "That's crazy!"

"Yeah, it is." said Kitty. "And I think they were also a message to me that my dad is still with me in spirit. In fact, I saw a vision of him at the hospital."

"Wow, you mean like a ghost?" Chrissie asked.

"Ehh...something like that." said Kitty.

"So, who's up for some tater tot casserole?" asked Burble.

"Sounds good to me." said Squeeky.

Everyone else agreed, and Burble went into the kitchen to make it. Time passed, and with it Sully's recovery, and it wasn't long before Sully recovered completely from his injuries and was discharged from the hospital. To celebrate his return, his teammates threw a "Welcome back!" party for him at the home of Kitty's mother, Karen, in her hometown of Detroit. Everyone was having a good time there, both at the party and with Karen, whom Kitty properly introduced to her teammates.

"You know, Kitty, there's something I'm confused about." said Sully as he took a sip from a can of Cherry 7-Up.

"What is it?" asked Kitty.

"Why did you pick here?" said Sully. "I mean, me and the others have been wanting to meet your mom for quite some time, but I can't help but feel like you chose here for a reason."

"I can show you if you want." said Kitty.

Kitty then turned to her mother.

"Mom, Sully and I are gonna leave for a bit." said Kitty.

"Alright." said Karen.

Kitty then took Sully into the garage where a pale pink 1979 Vespa PX motor scooter with a matching sidecar attached to it was parked. After they each put on a helmet, Kitty got on the scooter and Sully in the sidecar.

"This is a neat scooter, Kitty." said Sully.

"Thanks." said Kitty. "My uncle bought it for me as a graduation present."

"Cool." said Sully.

Kitty started the engine and soon, the two were cruising down the road.

"Say, where are we going, anyhow?" Sully asked.

"You'll see." said Kitty.

They soon arrived at Gethsemane Cemetery, and after Kitty parked the scooter, she got off, followed by Sully.

"Why did we come here?" he asked.

"Follow me." said Kitty.

Sully did, and Kitty led him to a gravestone that had Oliver's name, birthdate, and death date as well as two bronze angels on either side and a bronze cross on top of it.

"I'm assuming this is your dad's grave?" Sully asked.

Kitty nodded and knelt down in front of it.

"I like to come here once a year and pay my respects to him." said Kitty.

"Ah, I gotcha." said Sully.

Kitty then put her hand on the stone.

"Hey, Dad." said Kitty. "I wanted to say thank you for all those dreams I had about you. I now know for sure that you're still here with me in spirit form. I love you very much, Dad, and I look forward to the day I'll be reunited with you."

"I may not have met you, Mr. McCarty, but I'd like to let you know that you raised your daughter well." said Sully. "She has come a very long way since the day you ceased to exist on this planet, and I look too look forward to the day I'll get to meet you up in Heaven. If you were still alive, you would've been proud of what your daughter has accomplished serving her country in the most unique of ways. Rest in peace, sir."

Kitty and Sully continued visiting at Oliver's grave. Unknown to them, another vision of Oliver's spirit appeared behind them and put his hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sully, I've seen everything." said Oliver. "And I am indeed proud of my baby girl."

Later that evening, after the party, the Rangers were settling in for the night, and as Kitty crawled under her blanket, she looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

"Thanks again, Dad." Kitty said. "I love you and goodnight."

And with that, Kitty drifted off to sleep, happy to have been reminded of her deceased father's livliness in her heart, thoughts, and memories.

**The End**

* * *

*OHV= **O**ff-**H**ighway **V**ehicle


End file.
